Excede Expectativas
by Fe Damin
Summary: Lily não tem a melhor das opiniões sobre James Potter, será que uma detenção pode ser o suficiente para mudar pontos de vista?


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens fantásticos pertencem à querida JK Rowling, a história que segue é apenas um devaneio fruto de uma mente que nunca terá o suficiente deles.

Olá, essa é a primeira história que eu posto aqui, espero que gostem! Não esqueçam de comentar e me contar suas opiniões, críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas :)

O lugar escondido da biblioteca foi escolhido de propósito pela ruiva numa tentativa de estudar para as provas que se aproximavam, ali ela tinha paz e tranquilidade para se concentrar nas matérias a sua frente, o que não acontecia de maneira alguma na sala comunal da Grifinória. A essa hora de um sábado, aquele cômodo era palco para todo tipo de brincadeiras e palhaçadas do grupo mais popular da casa, nenhum daqueles garotos realmente interessado em se alguém precisava de silêncio. Que fosse, já estava acostumada, sete anos eram o suficiente para se adaptar a qualquer coisa, até à inconveniência que era estar na mira de uma pessoa como James Potter.

Lily era considerada uma garota gentil, se dava bem com todos e tentava ao máximo cumprir com excelência as obrigações que lhe cabiam, sejam elas a de aluna, amiga ou ainda de monitora chefe, cargo esse adquirido há pouco tempo. Porém toda regra tem uma exceção, e o rapaz de cabelos escuros e olhos penetrantes era a dela. Desde que se conheceram a relação nunca andou tranquilamente. Ele tentava de todas maneiras convidá-la para sair e ela recusava sem cessar. Para começo de conversa ela não gostava nem um pouco da atitude de rei do pedaço que ele apresentava, sempre tirando sarro de tudo e tratando a vida como se fosse o seu quintal, mas a razão principal era o fato de ela ter certeza de que ele estava atrás da conquista e não dela.

Nunca se teve notícias de uma garota que recusou aquele sorriso perfeito, quem dirá repetidas vezes, Lily era o desafio que ele não conseguia ultrapassar e ela estava determinada a continuar dessa maneira, não se interessava minimamente em se envolver com alguém tão inconsequente, por mais que no fundo soubesse não ser inteiramente imune ao brilho daqueles olhos azuis que ultimamente tinham a capacidade irritante de fazer seu coração dar pulinhos nas horas mais inapropriadas.

A razão pela qual seus pensamentos se desviaram para o garoto que tentava evitar, fugia ao seu entendimento. Ela não conseguia se concentrar em uma palavra sequer do livro enorme de história da magia que folheava por uma boa parte da última hora. Talvez fosse melhor mudar de assunto para algum mais interessante. Fechou o volume e escolheu outro na pilha ao seu lado, selecionando o que tratava da sua disciplina favorita: poções. Nem mesmo a mudança ajudou, ela olhava atentamente as palavras sem que fizessem um real sentindo. Estava tão determinada a obter sucesso naquela atividade que nem percebeu quando alguém se aproximou.

-Melhor parar de olhar assim para o livro, Evans. É capaz de fazer furos no coitado do papel.

-Descobriu onde fica a biblioteca, Potter? -ela não precisava levantar os olhos para saber quem tinha acabado de se sentar na cadeira a sua frente.

-Conheço todos os cantos do castelo - falou no seu usual tom presunçoso.

-Claramente você não sabe que nesse aqui as pessoas devem ficar em silêncio - ela o encarou com olhar reprovador, fazendo questão que ele visse que a companhia não era bem vinda.

O rapaz sabia que a estava incomodando, mas de alguma forma, as sobrancelhas frisadas e a boca apertada a tornava ainda mais bonita. Tinha virado quase um jogo: irrite a Lilian, mas cada partida que ele vencia era na verdade uma derrota no seu objetivo verdadeiro. Para qualquer outra pessoa, parecia simples, mas para ele, conseguir mais de cinco minutos de atenção por vez era quase impossível. Ela colocou na cabeça que ele era um moleque insolente e irresponsável, e ele não tinha a coragem que precisava para mostrar que não era verdade.

O popular James Potter, líder do grupo mais famoso da escola, campeão de quadribol e bem sucedido em tudo. Pelo menos aos olhos dos outros. Seus amigos mais próximos, Sirius e Lupin, já haviam notado que não era bem assim. Escondendo por trás de uma máscara de bom humor, ele desviava atenção do fato de que queria Lily Evans por perto, tão perto quanto fosse possível. Ele não conseguia evitar procurá-la com o olhar onde quer que estivesse, e nunca era difícil achá-la, seus olhos já treinados para captar qualquer relance dos cabelos vermelhos que ele desejava poder passar os dedos.

Naquela tarde, ele percebeu em pouco tempo que a garota não se encontrava na sala comunal, nada de novo ali. O fator inédito foi que ele deu vazão à vontade que tinha de vê-la e, ao conseguir se desvencilhar dos amigos, foi olhar no mapa para descobrir a sua localização. Biblioteca, claro, mais uma vez sem surpresas. Caminhou a passos largos a distância até o local e ao encontrar o recanto de tranquilidade onde ela parecia estar tentando exageradamente se concentrar, não conseguiu evitar uma gracinha.

A resposta dela foi o que já esperava, um misto de ironia e reprovação. Nada parecido com a maneira doce com a qual a via tratando as outras pessoas, nesse caso ela era toda sorrisos e palavras gentis, os comentários mordazes ela reservava só pra ele. Nunca se preocupou demasiadamente com esse assunto, mas de súbito se pegou querendo entender a discrepância.

-Posso saber porque você é legal com todo mundo menos comigo? - ele se inclinou por sobre a mensa, de maneira a igualar a altura dos olhares.

Ele assumiu um ar de descaso, muito diferente da real expectativa que ele tinha de escutar a resposta.

-Sou legal com quem é legal também - ela declarou com convicção, sem perder tempo pensando.

-Ei! Eu sou o rei do legal! - retrucou indignado.

-E aí está a sua resposta - a garota revirou os olhos, pronta para voltar às tentativas de estudo, mas James Potter ocupava muito espaço em qualquer ambiente e ela não era capaz de simplesmente ignorar a sua presença, ainda mais quando ele a olhava tão fixamente.

Ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo que caiu em seus olhos, Lily decidiu perguntar algo que sempre a intrigou.

-Você nunca se cansa? - ele a olhou com uma expressão confusa - de ter que ser sempre tão "legal"?

-Cansar? Dá muito certo pra mim, porque eu me cansaria? - a afirmação não era inteiramente verdade, a pose que ele mantinha em tempo integral já não vinha tão fácil assim.

Talvez fosse o passar do tempo que muda as perspectivas da vida, ou simplesmente uma alteração de pensamentos, mas James não se considerava mais tão a vontade com tudo o que fazia. Tarde demais para mudar, no entanto, a imagem que tinha construído durante tantos anos era o que o mantinha no lugar que conquistou, ele não se arriscaria a perdê-lo.

-E você não se cansa de ser sempre tão certinha? - o sorrisinho no canto da boca completava o desafio.

-Não tem nada de errado em ter princípios, Potter.

-Ah, então essa é a palavra agora, princípios?

-Você é impossível - ela respirou fundo tentando manter a voz baixa.

-Acho que você precisa de um pouco de impossibilidade na sua vida - agora o sorriso completo a estava encarando, ela piscou e, por alguns segundos, não conseguiu desviar os olhos do contorno dos lábios dele.

-Ah, claro que preciso, e você que vai providenciar, não é mesmo? - debochou.

-Já que você insiste, com prazer! - ele irradiava toda a confiança pelo qual era conhecido - Vamos começar nos livrando desses livros todos, você é inteligente demais para precisar estudar.

A Lily acabou se surpreendendo com o elogio dito de uma forma tão despretensiosa que não prestou atenção quando ele empunhou a varinha e, com algumas palavras, começou a fazer os livros, que ela tinha consigo, voarem de volta para as prateleiras. Saída do estupor momentâneo, num impulso, ela pegou a própria varinha e iniciou as ações necessárias em contra-medida.

-Quer parar com isso! - feixes de luz de chocavam a medida que ela tentava impedi-lo de fazer os livros, que já estavam no ar chegarem a estante.

-Larga de ser sem graça - ele se endireitou colocando mais atenção no que estava fazendo, como se aquilo fosse uma queda de braço, quem ganhasse saia com o prêmio.

James adorava ver como o rosto dela se tingia num tom encantador de vermelho quando ela estava enfurecida, claro que ele preferiria deixá-la corada de outras maneiras, mas se essa era a única possível no momento, ele se contentaria. Passaram alguns minutos trocando insultos e feitiços, nenhum abandonando a vontade de sair por cima naquela pequena disputa. Ambos já tinham desistido de permanecer sentados e agora se encaravam a meros centímetros de distância, apenas se preocupando em desfazer a ação que o outro tinha executado anteriormente. Os livros iam e vinham das prateleiras, até que as coisas saíram do controle.

Juntando toda a ousadia que ele tinha guardada, James deu um passo a frente, praticamente grudando seu rosto no de Lily, faltando apenas aquele último impulso para colar seus lábios nos dela. A ruiva perdeu o foco com a proximidade, seus olhos verdes de arregalaram, sem porém fazer com que ela se afastasse. Ele levantou a mão esquerda até o rosto dela, e nesse momento ela deu um pulo para trás, percebendo muito bem para onde estavam indo, e se recusando a trilhar esse caminho, por mais que seu coração martelasse no peito. O movimento brusco desestabilizou o feitiço que ela lançava e um barulho estrondoso os atingiu. Ambos olharam horrorizados ao ver várias das prateleiras da biblioteca tombando, a disputa entre eles, antes uma silenciosa troca de feitiços, agora era uma bela catástrofe impossível de esconder.

-Olha o que você fez! - a ruiva o acusou, olhando feio para ele, irritada.

-Eu? A culpa é minha se você não tem mira?

-Você me distraiu! - ela estava bufando.

-Isso é com você, cenourinha - ele riu ao usar o apelido que sabia a deixar mais irritada.

A ruiva preferiu manter a compostura e não reclamar pela milésima vez do apelido que ele tinha inventado há vários anos atrás, entretanto, nunca falhava em tirá-la do sério. Dessa vez a alteração nem foi tão grande, pois já estava querendo pular no pescoço dele.

-Temos que arrumar isso!

A intenção até foi boa, mas eles não foram rápidos o suficiente, e poucos segundos depois a bibliotecária estava os encarando com olhos de harpia o que só podia significar uma coisa: eles estavam encrencados. Sem que lhes fosse dado nenhuma chance de defesa, não que houvesse alguma, a professora McGonagall foi chamada as pressas à biblioteca e, com sua habilidade incomparável de colocar alunos desordeiros em seus lugares, os fuzilava com uma expressão de desgosto profundo.

-O senhor não toma jeito mesmo, Potter, mas você, Srta Evans? Nunca esperei encontrá-la metida numa dessas brincadeiras estúpidas - a Lily ainda abriu a boca para tentar argumentar, mas um mero levantar da mão da diretora da Grifinória foi capaz de fazê-la se calar permanentemente

-Por mais que me doa, será uma detenção e menos 20 pontos para a Grifinória para cada um, quem sabe assim aprendem a respeitar os ambientes da escola.

Os dois permaneceram calados com o olhar baixo, incapazes de encarar a desaprovação que deveria estar escrito na face da professora. Sem mais delongas foram mandados de volta para o dormitórios, com ordens de sair apenas para aulas e refeições. Os detalhes sobre a detenção seriam enviados durante a semana.

A ruiva saiu correndo na frente assim que foram dispensados, de jeito nenhum ela andaria todo o percurso até a torre da Grifinória do lado daquele garoto enfuriante, ela não tinha tendencias suicidas para arriscar ganhar de presente mais uma detenção. Chegou ao dormitório e se dirigiu direto à sua cama, onde fechou as cortinas se isolando do resto do mundo. O que tinha acontecido na biblioteca? Ela estava tão irritada que nem conseguia recapitular com clareza o episódio. Só sabia que num minuto estava encarando as gracinhas habituais do James, e no próximo eles estavam tão próximos que ela receava que ele tivesse escutado as batidas do seu coração. O que terminou em destruição, claro, pois ela, Lilly Evans, sentindo qualquer coisa que não fosse desdém, por aquele arrogante de sorriso fácil, não podia ser considerado normal.

E ainda por cima tinha manchado o histórico perfeito de seus anos em Hogwarts! Sempre fora uma aluna que se orgulhava de ser exemplar, e agora tinha uma bela detenção pela frente, provando o contrário. Se não fosse o fato de que ela ainda nem sabia o que seria o tal castigo, com certeza teria tido um treco e machucado seriamente aquele impertinente. Ele ainda ousou dizer que a culpa não foi dele! Lily se agarrou ao travesseiro, afundando o rosto para abafar o grito preso na garganta, se nunca mais visse a cara de James Potter, ainda seria pouco.

"Ótimo, James! Dessa vez você foi longe demais" pensou o garoto ao voltar a passos lentos para a sala comunal, diferente da sua colega de bronca, ele preferiu adiar ao máximo o retorno, pois sabia que assim que chegasse, os amigos o cercariam fazendo mil e uma perguntas sobre o que aconteceu, nenhuma das quais ele gostaria de responder, já que não tinha ideia. Já era um hábito quase involuntário tentar ganhar a atenção da garota que rondava seus pensamentos, mas depois do desastre de hoje, ele começava a acreditar que estava fazendo tudo errado, como o Lupin já havia dito. O problema é que ele não sabia como agir em volta dela, parecia que tudo ficava mais difícil. Ele se esforçava mais do que o normal parar parecer calmo e seguro de si, tendo sempre resultados bem insatisfatórios. James não sabia como conquistar o coração da Lilly, e ela sem esforço nenhum havia conquistado o dele. Tudo o que parecia funcionar com as outras garotas, era uma perda de tempo com ela. E agora, mais do que nunca, ele tinha certeza que ela preferiria sair com um trasgo montanhês do que com ele. O pensamento o entristecia, mas como sempre, ele o enterraria fundo no peito e seguiria com o teatro já tão natural para ele.

Ele se sentia mal por ter colocado a Lilly numa situação dessas, detenções não eram novidade no seu currículo e ele sabia muito bem lidar com isso. Ela, porém, era novata no assunto e provavelmente estava trancada no quarto amaldiçoando a hora em que ele entrou na biblioteca para atormentá-la. Não havia o que fazer, ele tinha certeza de que se tentasse se desculpas, acabaria piorando as coisas. A raiva dela ainda estava muito recente, quem sabe depois que a detenção passasse, e ela esquecesse um pouco do assunto, ele pudesse pensar no nisso, por hora era melhor manter distância.

As circunstâncias porém, não seriam tão gentis ao permitir que os dois conseguissem se manter afastados. Durante a próxima semana, o James, propositalmente evitou todos os lugares em que a ruiva estava, o que provavelmente era o que a Lily estava tentando fazer, a diferença era que ele tinha um certo mapa para garantir a eficiência do plano. O ponto crítico foram as corujas que chegaram na sexta feiram determinando qual seria o castigo aplicado pela professora McGonagal: limpar todos os troféus da sala de troféus. James bufou só de pensar no trabalho longo e entediante que teria pela frente no sábado, que de outra maneira, seria passado de forma muito mais agradável.

Essa tortura em específico já era sua velha conhecida, não passou um ano em Hogwarts em que ele, acompanhado de um número variado dos seus amigos, não tivesse que fazer essa limpeza, já podia até receber um diploma de limpador honorário dos troféus de Hogwarts. Porém, uma pontadinha de satisfação crescia em seu peito por saber que a probabilidade era que sua ruiva favorita fosse ser obrigada a realizar a mesma tarefa. O dia enfadonho de repente nem parecia tão ruim assim, de um jeito ou de outro, seria um recorde de tempo o que passariam juntos.

As instruções diziam para se dirigir à sala de troféus as nove da manhã, o tempo de conclusão do castigo era listado como indeterminado, o que Lilly supôs significar que teria que ficar lá até completar a obrigação. Ela já sofria por antecedência só de imaginar as inúmeras horas que levaria para limpar as centenas de troféus acumulados ao longo de tantos anos. A garota não entendia nada de denteações, mas podia apostar que havia ganhado uma das mais chatas de todas. Faltando cinco minutos para o horário combinado, ela abriu a porta da sala, a fim de começar logo. Sua surpresa não foi pequena ao encontrar a razão de sua presença ali, com uma pilha de flanelas ao lado, e já abrindo os armários de vidro onde ficavam as peças que seriam limpas.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - até na detenção dela ele ia se meter?

-Provavelmente o mesmo que você - ele respondeu dando de ombros.

-Ah, não! Essa é a minha detenção, vá procurar a sua - ela apontou para a porta.

-Você quer olhar a minha carta, por acaso? Essa é a minha detenção também.

-Não acredito nisso - a garota estava indignada, além de estar ali por culpa dele, ainda teria que passar o tempo todo olhando para aquele sorriso convencido.

-Esse tipo de tarefa nunca é executado sozinho, cenourinha, acredite tenho experiência - como sempre, o apelido não foi incluído por acaso.

-Tenho certeza que tem - vociferou, apertando os olhos.

-Vai ficar ai, ou vai começar logo? Só podemos sair quando terminarmos.

-Me dá um desses panos - ela acabou se rendendo ao inevitável, pegou a flanela que ele jogou em sua direção e foi para o lado dele, pegando aleatoriamente um dos troféus e começando a esfregar.

-O que você está fazendo?

-O que parece que eu estou fazendo? Limpando, claro! - todas as respostas saiam atravessadas, Lily se exasperava do efeito que ele causava nela, que geralmente era tão calma e paciente.

-Tudo bem, se você está interessada em acabar só na semana que vem, à vontade - ele voltou a atenção para o que estava fazendo, sem mais explicações.

-O que?

-Já limpei vezes o suficiente essas porcarias para saber que não dá pra fazer de qualquer jeito e terminar logo.

-Você desenvolveu um procedimento? - ela olhou ligeiramente admirada.

-Claro! Por mais que nunca tenha te ocorrido, eu não sou burro.

-Podia ter me enganado - ela falou entre dentes.

-Eu ouvi isso - foi a vez dele de olhar feio pra ela.

-Ótimo, seus ouvidos estão funcionando bem.

-Vou relevar dessa vez - ele exibiu um sorriso falso que a deixou bem humorada, até que era satisfatório implicar com ele quando as gracinhas faziam efeito.

-Por onde eu começo, então?

-Agora você está interessada no meu sistema?

-Foi você que falou que ficaríamos a semana toda aqui…

-Ok - ele respirou fundo, fingindo ponderar o assunto, até que resolveu dividir suas descobertas - a gente tem que começar cada um focando em um armário, tire e coloque uma prateleira por vez. Eles não se importam com a ordem, desde que estejam todos visíveis e no mesmo andar - explicou.

-Parece simples.

-É, mas só aprendemos no terceiro ano - ele riu se lembrando das duas primeiras vezes que ele e os amigos entraram por essa sala.

-No primeiro ano, eu, o Lupin e o Sirius acabamos sendo detidos - por um motivo muito injusto, devo dizer - e tivemos que limpar essa sala, achamos que nosso enterro seria feito aqui - ele não sabia o que o tinha feito dividir aquele pedaço de recordação, a verdade era que ele achava que a garota nem ia prestar atenção, mas para sua surpresa, ela não só prestou atenção, como teceu comentários.

-Que dramático - revirou os olhos.

Agora os dois se encontravam sentados no chão, lado a lado rodeados dos troféus pertencentes aos armários que cada um tinha escolhido.

-Claro que não! Nós levamos dois dias inteiros, e naquela época o Filch ficava fungando nos nossos pescoços para ver se tudo estava brilhando do jeito que ele gostava.

Lily acabou ficando curiosa para saber o tal motivo que os levou a ser castigados, e contrariando todos os seus instintos de ficar calada e o mais longe possível do James, ela resolveu perguntar, afinal o dia ainda seria longo, e se eles conseguissem manter uma conversa civilizada, passaria mais rápido.

-E afinal o que vocês fizeram?

-Nada de mais…

-Tem que ter sido alguma coisa, ninguém vem limpar troféus por nada, a não ser os que são danos colaterais - ela fez uma pausa, claramente indicando que estava falando de si mesma - o que eu duvido que tenha sido o caso de vocês três.

-Se você quer mesmo saber, nos metemos numa briga com alguns alunos da Sonserina.

-Típico - ela revirou os olhos

-Tipico deles mesmo! Os idiotas estavam jogando as coisas do rabicho pelas escadas, ele sempre foi pequeno, e meio indefeso também… não tinha como se defender e eram 3 contra ele! - James se indignou se de lembrar da cena.

-Aí vocês correram para o resgate! - debochou.

-Deveríamos ter ficado só olhando? Ajudamos e ele acabou sendo meio que "adotado" por nós - ele sorriu triunfante, convicto de que ali tinha feito uma boa ação.

-Nunca te ocorreu que isso é exatamente o que vocês fazem com os outros? - a ruiva sabia que aquilo não dizia respeito a ela, mas não conseguia ficar impassível ao ver esse tipo de coisa.

-O que? - ele ficou confuso, não compreendendo o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, em nenhuma dimensão ele e os amigos eram iguais àqueles alunos idiotas.

-Já vi várias vezes, Potter… vocês podem não sair jogando pertences por ai, mas atiram palavras, o que muitas vezes fere mais.

-Ah, isso é sobre o Snape de novo - ele chacoalhou as mãos, interrompendo a limpeza por um instante.

-Não é só ele! Mas sim, também. Por que o Rabicho vocês protegeram e os outros vocês atacam? - ela já não limpava mais nada também, tinha os olhos verdes grudados no dele, esperando a resposta para algo que ela sempre quis entender.

-Porque… - as palavras morreram na gargante dele, qual era o motivo para as brincadeiras que o grupo de amigos faziam? Diversão? Ou simplesmente porque podiam?

-Você não tem a mínima ideia - ela balançou a cabeça incrédula.

-Não - confessou, sentindo uma súbita necessidade de desviar o olhar, algo que raramente acontecia com James, em geral ele era sempre o mais seguro de si em qualquer ambiente.

-Talvez fosse a hora de pensar a respeito, ou então deixar de lado a raiva daqueles alunos da Sonserina, pois você são iguaizinhos - ela se calou e voltou a esfregar a prataria.

James ficou um longo período em silêncio depois disso, remoendo as palavras difíceis que tinha acabado de escutar. Nunca alguém tinha invertido a visão que ele tinha de si próprio e dos amigos, sempre achou que soubesse onde se encaixava na hierarquia estabelecida pelos corredores de Hogwarts, apenas nunca imaginou que na verdade tivesse passado a se assemelhar com pessoas que ele despesava. Sim, ele e os amigos faziam brincadeiras e tiravam sarro de tudo e de todos, porém foi necessário que a Lilian lhe chamasse atenção para o fato de que isso não era nem um pouco diferente daquele grupo de alunos que judiavam e batiam nos outros, apenas as armas eram diferentes.

Como ele nunca percebeu antes? Provavelmente estava difícil de enxergar do alto trono no qual ele se sentou, julgando reinar sobre os outros que não tinham o mesmo privilégio. Sentiu uma vergonha profunda, repassando na cabeça, todas as vezes que tinham encurralado alguém para curtir umas boas risadas, não estava mais surpreendido pela Lilian nunca nem olhar duas vezes em sua direção, agora ele entendia a visão que ela tinha dele.

-Desculpa, Lilian - ele quebrou o silencio, a voz rouca quase não saiu.

-Isso é novo, James Potter se desculpando! - ela olhou espantada com a reação totalmente inesperada, e pelo fato de que pela primeira vez ele a tinha chamado pelo nome. Não sabia como se sentir sobre isso.

-Estou falando sério, eu não tinha intenção de te causar problemas - ele repetiu, tentando fazê-la acreditar que ele estava sendo sincero.

-Tarde demais para isso - declarou, não tendo intenção de perdoá-lo por nada, porém a cara dele se transformou num amontoado de culpa e vergonha que ela não conseguiu processar.

-Eu sei - ele disse por fim, conformado em aceitar que tinha ultrapassado o último retorno.

Aquele não era o James que ela conhecia de tantos anos, nunca o tinha visto sem o sorriso confiante, ou o olhar seguro, parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente e que estava fazendo seu coração se contrair, ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa!

-Ai pelo amor de Deus, desfaz essa cara, não combina com você! Eu desculpo, feliz?

Ele sorriu em resposta e contra a vontade dela, seus lábios se inclinaram timidamente num leve sorriso.

-Agora volta a trabalhar que eu tenho mais o que fazer - ela indicou a segunda pilha de objetos que eles tinham acabado de tirar das prateleiras.

-Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso, sabe… - não era nem um pouco do feitio dele sair despejando seus pensamentos e sentimentos nos outros, mas ele se sentia confortável ao lado dela, e mais do que isso, algo dentro de si queria que ela enxergasse que ele podia ser além daquilo que ela achava que ele era.

-O que?

-Isso que você falou de nós e os Sonserinos - completou meio acanhado, nunca seria fácil admitir erros.

-Pra mim é cristalino.

-Pois pra mim não é.

-Você só não quer ver, Potter.

-Talvez eu precise de ajuda… - ele apoiou a mão sobre o queixo, ponderando o assunto.

-Que tipo de ajuda? - ela ergueu a sobrancelha intrigada, o dia estava cheio de surpresas, primeiro ele pedia desculpas, e agora admitia precisar de ajuda, ela não queria nem imaginar o que viria a seguir.

-Alguém para me dizer quando eu estou passando dos limites - ele explicou.

-Isso se chama consciência, que tal achar a sua? - ela respondeu irônica.

-Acho que ela não sabe fazer muito bem o trabalho dela, preciso de uma nova - uma ideia já tinha se formando na mente dele, e se tudo desse certo, sairia dali com uma bela nova consciência.

-Não é assim que funciona.

-Mas seria ótimo, não seria? - ele estava animado.

-Se você e seus amigos parassem de agir como idiotas? Com certeza.

-Então… - ele a encarou com um sorriso que chegava aos olhos, a sinceridade neles a assustou.

-Porque você está me olhando assim? Para com isso!

-Quer ser a minha consciência?

-O que? - pronto, aquele dia não precisava de mais nada, era oficialmente o mais estranho da sua vida - Não estou precisando de projetos de caridade!

-Você é boa nisso, Lilian - lá estava ele usando o nome dela de novo.

-Sou, para mim. Não tenho nada a ver com você - rebateu exasperada.

-Eu estou pedindo ajuda - ele parecia um cãozinho abandonado, e ela estava sendo idiota, pois estava caindo naquela armadilha.

-Como eu posso ser a consciência de alguém? Você só pode estar brincando.

-Se você estiver por perto para me falar que eu estou prestes a fazer alguma merda, aposto que eu aprendo rapidinho! - ele tinha esquecido há muito tempo o pano e os troféus, se arrastou devagar para ficar mais perto dela.

-Já sei o que você está fazendo, Potter e não vou cair nessa - ela disse desconfiada.

-E o que é? - ele tinha quase certeza de que tinha conseguido o apoio dela nessa nova causa, mas não dava para deixar de ser ele, então teve que provocar.

-Já são anos que você tenta me fazer sair contigo, simplesmente mudou a tática, não sou idiota - explicou com desdém.

-Não estou falando que você tem que sair comigo -ele chacoalhou as mãos em negativa - pode até ficar longe de mim, só precisa fazer o que fez agora a pouco com a historia que eu te contei.

-O que te faz pensar que você vai mudar? - será que ela acreditava nessa nova resolução?

-Você - o estomago dela afundou ao ver a confiança que ele estava colocando nela.

-Posso ser uma bruxa, Potter, mas esse tipo de magia eu não faço.

-E se combinarmos um certo tempo? Digamos, até depois do fim das provas?

-Isso são quase três meses!

-Não é o fim do mundo - ele barganhou.

Porque raios ela estava considerando essa proposta ultrajante? No entanto ela ficou tentada, curiosa para ver se enxergava de novo o menino que há poucos minutos pediu desculpas pelo que fez. Só podia ser um momento de loucura, mas Lily se escutou aceitando agir como a "consciência" de James Potter.

-Tudo bem.

-Sério? - ele não sabia se acreditava no que ou ouvidos tinham acabado de captar.

-Já falei, eu aceito - ele abriu a boca para agradecer, mas ela levantou a mão - mas vão ter algumas condições.

-Certo, diga.

-Primeiro - ela levantou o dedo indicador - nem tente alguma gracinha pra cima de mim, isso é estritamente "profissional".

-De acordo.

-Segundo, você tem que ir bem nas provas - adicionou séria.

-O que as provas tem a ver com isso?

-Se você passar algum tempo estudando, vai ter menos disponível para fazer besteiras.

-Até faz sentido… - ele passou a mão nos cabelos, meio hesitante com essa perspectiva.

-Terceiro, você tem três chances de erro, se passar disso eu desisto.

-Só três?

-Sim, e isso vale para quando eu estou perto ou não - ele olhou contrariado - é a minha proposta.

Ele ficou um tempo pensativo, avaliando quais eram as possibilidades daquilo dar certo, mas James não era de desistir de um bom desafio, o que era muito bem exemplificado pela ruiva que estava a sua frente. Ele sorriu, convencido a aceitar, mas ela o interrompeu.

-Ah, mais uma coisa! Eu tenho que ganhar uma recompensa.

-Por essa eu não esperava…

-Engraçadinho, eu tenho todo esse trabalho e não ganho nada em troca? - realmente não tinha nada a ver com a sua personalidade pedir recompensas em troca de ajuda, mas algo nele a fazia ligeiramente fora de si.

-Verdade, é justo. O que você quer?

-Isso eu penso depois, mas você tem o compromisso de cumprir.

-Como eu vou saber se é algo que eu estou disposto a pagar? - ele olhou desconfiado para a cara sorridente da moça.

-Vai ter que confiar em mim.

-Combinado.

Ela estendeu a mão, indicando que deveriam selar o acordo, ele imitou o gesto e entrelaçaram os dedos pela primeira vez. A mão dela, muitas vezes menor do que a dele, sumiu dentro do cumprimento que durou mais tempo do que o normal. Se a ruiva estivesse disposta a ser totalmente sincera consigo mesma, admitira que sentiu um arrepio percorrer o braço, e que a sensação não foi nada incomoda.

Trato feito. Um novo capítulo na relação de Lilian Evans e James Potter começou. Após terem ficado mais umas boas horas conversando e limpando troféus, os dois tinham aumentado consideravelmente o conhecimento um sobre o outro. Ele estava doido para conhecê-la melhor e para ela conhecê-lo, então falar não foi um problema, e ela concluiu que mal não faria, já que agora eram mais ou menos quase amigos.

Ela não era exatamente uma sombra, mas passou a observar com atenção os passos do garoto, o que não era difícil, pois estavam nas mesmas classes e dividiam a mesma sala comunal. Seu grupo de amigas passou a se sentar mais próximo do dele no almoço, a mudança tão sutil a princípio que ninguém notou. Mas os dois sabiam, ele sentia constantemente o peso do olhar dela sobre si, e passou a julgar suas ações pelo prisma de visão dela. A primeira semana foi a mais difícil, ele perdeu duas das três chances logo de cara, mas velhos hábitos eram difíceis de corrigir.

-Só mais uma chance, Potter - ela sussurrou ao passar por ele no corredor no final da primeira semana, ele tinha acabado de tirar sarro de um aluno da lufa-lufa pelos óculos fora de moda.

Aquilo foi a sacudida que ele precisava, tinha que parar de ser cruel e inconsequente com as pessoas. Mas parecia que sempre que ela não estava ao alcance dos seus olhos, ele se esquecia disso. Adotou uma maneira mais comedida de agir, pensando primeiro antes de falar, e viu que realmente surtiu efeito, ao se colocar no lugar do outro, as brincadeiras ficavam sem graça. No final do primeiro mês, ele se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma Lilian que sorria ao vê-lo, ela estava admirada, provavelmente não acreditando que ele fosse conseguir mudar o curso de suas ações. Os amigos perceberam que algo estava diferente também, e questionaram o líder, que simplesmente disse que era hora de crescer. Três pares de olhos se arregalaram, mas James sempre ditou o ritmo do grupo, onde ele não queria, os outros não faziam.

Ele e Lily conversaram poucas vezes, limitando o contato por olhares e fragmentos de conversas que escutavam, mas ele sentia que a moça se tornava mais receptiva ao seu novo modo de ser, então, mesmo sabendo que tinha prometido não tentar nada, ele não conseguiu se conter. Ao vê-la sentada junto a lareira na sala comunal, quando já estavam no meio do acordo deles, se aproximou para fazer um convite.

-Oi, Lilian - saudou-a com cautela.

-Olá, Potter.

-Estou indo bem, não? - ele sorriu satisfeito.

-Mais do que eu esperava - ela admitiu.

-Acho que estou quase curado - brincou.

-Você não tinha doença nenhuma, Potter, só uns parafusos soltos.

-E agora tenho você para me lembrar… - ficaram em silêncio, ele sem saber muito bem como continuar, mas não tinha ido até ali por nada - você nunca foi num treino de quadribol, né?

-Não.

-Temos treino essa tarde, você podia vir comigo.

-Eu falei que…

-É só para assistir, Lilian - ele interrompeu - e quem sabe você não descobre que eu perdi a minha última chance por lá?

-Faz sentido - ela apertou os olhos pensando - nada como uma competição para trazer o lado rude das pessoas, e ai eu posso me ver livre de te vigiar!

-Isso, perfeito, não? - ele sorriu, o sorriso que ela já conhecia de cor e agora sabia ser reservado quase que só para ela, ele não sorria assim na frente dos outros, e ela como uma idiota adorava saber disso.

Na hora marcada, a Lily foi para o campo de quadribol onde a equipe já estava a postos para começar o treino. Sentou-se na arquibancada, logo o resto da gangue dos marotos juntou-se a ela para assistir. Nunca tinha tido muito contato com eles, e foi mais uma surpresa descobrir que estava se divertindo com o jogo a sua frente, e com a conversa engraçada que rolava com os garotos que antes ela achava se tratarem de completos idiotas. O James se comportou muito bem durante o treino, deixou escapar um palavão um pouco mais cabeludo e na hora olhou na direção da ruiva, que riu balançando a cabeça, indicando que aquilo estava perdoado, o teste era torná-lo uma pessoa melhor, não outra pessoa, e muito menos um santo.

Ao término do treino, o pequeno grupo de expectadores ficou aguardando o James se trocar.

-Geralmente a gente vai a Hogsmead depois dos treinos de sábado - o Lupin comentou - você podia vir com a gente se quiser, Evans.

Os estudantes do sétimo ano tinham permissão para visitar o vilarejo nos finais de semana, mas a ruiva raramente saia da escola, preferindo usar o tempo para colocar a matéria em dia, Porém, já tinha começado a tarde fazendo algo inédito, porque não dar continuidade? E para ser sincera, ela estava se divertindo, tinha dado mais risadas nessa tarde do que em muito tempo.

-Pronto, já estou arrumado - o James apareceu saindo do vestiário - e aí Lilian, ainda estou no páreo? - ele perguntou baixinho para que apenas ela pudesse ouvir.

-Sim.

-Vamos, se não a gente não consegue uma mesa decente no Três Vassouras - apressou o Sirius.

-Podem ir primeiro, eu vou levar a Evans de volta e depois encontro vocês - ele se colocou ao lado dela, que achou graça da atitude cavalheiresca, embora um tanto inútil dada as cirunstâncias.

-Não precisa - ela começou a dizer.

-Eu insisto - teimou ele.

-Mas eu vou junto com vocês - ela queria ter tido a oportunidade de gravar a cara de espanto que se apossou dele, acabou caindo na gargalhada e começou a seguir os outros enquanto um James atordoado vinha logo atrás.

Essa foi a primeira de muitas situações que colocaram esse grupo improvável junto. Os garotos gostaram da adição do humor rápido e leve da Lily e ela, em contrapartida, se divertia sem erro com as graças, agora contidas, deles. Sem perceber, ela se deixou levar pela companhia, principalmente do James, que agora se juntava a ela nas refeições e durante várias das tardes livres que tinham.

Há dois meses atrás ela diria que seria algo impossível estar sentada â mesa junto a James Potter, tomando café da manhã e discutindo quais ingredientes eram melhores para fazer antídotos contra venenos. O tempo que passavam juntos, a fez perceber que, deixando de lado a capa de "cara mais popular da escola", ele era muito inteligente, engraçado e leal, algo que os amigos não deixavam passar em branco. Virou um hábito, a presença dele já era algo pelo qual ela esperava, com certo anseio, ao invés de desgosto. Seu coração passou a assumir um compasso que só existia ao lado dele, principalmente ao vê-lo sorrindo e sendo uma pessoa muito melhor do que era antes. A ruiva sabia que estava nadando em águas revoltas, mas o medo de se afogar ficava cada vez mais esquecido.

James estava feliz com o novo capítulo em sua vida, quem diria que um pouco de compaixão com os outros pudesse fazer tão bem? Ele se sentia satisfeito, tirando o peso de ter sempre que "ser legal" das costas, e sendo apenas ele, uma versão melhor dele na verdade. E o melhor era ver a maneira nova com o qual seu par favorito de olhos verdes o encarava. Não via mais a reprovação, antes tão característica, e se deixou envolver pela esperança de que existisse um futuro na direção em que o coração dele queria ir há muito tempo.

Duas semanas antes do fim do acordo, os alunos receberam os boletins com todas as notas de seus exames. James abriu o envelope com cuidado, sabendo que dependendo do que encontrasse ali dentro, as coisas poderiam ficar meio difíceis com a Lilly. Ele sempre foi inteligente, porém um tanto preguiçoso nos estudos, preferindo não se preocupar com excelência, apenas em passar nas matérias. No entanto, não deixou de se sentir orgulhoso ao encontrar o "Excede expectativas" escrito em letras elegantes. Ele se apressou a procurar a sua "consciência" e dar a notícia.

-Olha o que eu tenho aqui! - entregou o pergaminho na mão dela, ao encontrá-la na sala comunal.

-Parabéns, James! Você foi bem - ela sorriu animada.

-Só bem? - ele provocou - me dá isso aqui.

O garoto puxou o papel da mão da ruiva, capturando também a pena que ela tinha presa nos dedos. Em poucos segundos, rabiscou algumas palavras e entregou novamente para ela.

-É isso que você tem que falar - disse presunçoso.

-Não mesmo! - estava escrito "James Potter é o melhor", mas ela pegou de volta sua pena e deu um jeito na situação - Agora está perfeito.

O James se apressou a ver a alteração, encontrando a frase original riscada e a letra elegante deleaformando a nova "James é um grande metido" e caindo na gargalhada.

-Só porque a sua letra é linda, eu vou deixar assim - reclamou tentando conter o riso e fingir indignação.

A garota se juntou a ele nas risadas, por dentro estando feliz pelo sucesso dele, tanto nas notas quanto no acordo que tinham.

Apenas uma semana separava James do sucesso de sua empreitada, naquela sexta feira, nada seria capaz de tirar seu sorriso do rosto. Ele estava indo encontrar a Lily, que tinha ficado até mais tarde numa aula extra, quando ouviu alguns barulhos estranhos vindos do corredor ao lado daquele que ele tinha que percorrer. Decidiu que provavelmente ouviu coisas, mas ao virar a esquina, escutou nitidamente um grito abafado de uma garota. James podia ser muitas coisas, mas nunca deixaria uma pessoa que estivesse em perigo para trás. Sem pensar duas vezes, seguiu a origem do som e se deparou com uma cena que o fez enxergar tudo vermelho à sua frente. Mesmo sabendo que ia contra tudo o que vinha fazendo nos últimos meses, ele não se conteve e usou todo o seu talento em brigas para resolver aquela, a conclusão foi um olho roxo para ele, vários hematomas para o adversário e uma detenção para cada um, pois a sorte o abandonou e o Sr Filch passou no corredor no exato momento.

Lilian estava de bom humor, saindo da última aula do dia para encontrar com o James, seu estado de espírito no entanto foi devastado quando chegaram as fofocas de que ele tinha sido detido por trocar socos e chutes com um aluno da Sonserina. A garota não podia acreditar! Seu estômago se encheu de nós e ela quase escutou suas esperanças se partindo em pequenos fragmentos, junto com o que ela suspeitava ser o seu coração. Ele não podia ter feito aquilo! Ela correu sem parar para respirar até chegar ao retrato da mulher gorda, entrou de supetão na sala comunal onde encontrou os amigos dele agrupados.

-Onde ele está? - ela estava furiosa e percebendo seu estado, nenhum deles ousou negar informação.

Ela partiu sem um pingo de hesitação para o dormitório dos meninos, onde o James se encontrava encolhido na cama.

-Você perdeu! - ela gritou ao vê-lo, sorte que não havia mais ninguém ali, porém a última coisa que ela pensava era na punição que podia levar por estar onde não devia.

-Lily, calma! - ele se sentou, apertando a mão sobre a barriga onde provavelmente havia uma machucado tão feio quanto o do seu olho.

-Calma? Você se meteu numa briga nos corredores, trocou socos com um Sonserino e eu tenho que ficar calma?

-Não foi assim… - ele tentou se explicar, mas diante da fúria dela, foi inútil.

-Não me interessa como foi, nós tínhamos um trato e você acabou de terminá-lo.

-Não! Me deixa explicar! - ele gritou, tetando conseguir a atenção dela.

-Sabe o que é pior, James? - ele estremeceu ao escutar pela primeira vez seu nome nos lábios dela, mas com um tom tão cortante - eu acreditei que você tinha mudado! Fui idiota e acreditei! Mas você estava só esperando com um teatrinho, não é mesmo? Sorte a minha que não durou uma semana a mais, se não era capaz de eu acreditar para sempre!

A implicação das palavras dela iniciou uma onda de pânico no fundo da consciência dele, tentou mais uma vez se explicar, mas ela não lhe deu a mínima atenção, totalmente presa na sua mágoa cega para escutar qualquer outra coisa. A falta de confiança nele, transformou o pânico em raiva, se ela não ia nem se dar ao trabalho de escutar o que ele tinha a falar, era melhor nem perder tempo.

-Você não está interessada no que eu tenho a dizer, então pode sair - os olhos dele se tornaram frios, as palavras eram navalhas.

Ela vacilou ligeiramente com a reação dele, mas não conseguiu se desvencilhar da decepção e da tristeza de se descobrir errada sobre uma pessoa que passou a significar tanto para ela.

-Eu vou mesmo, e você faça o favor de não me dirigir mais a palavra - ela girou nos calcanhares, pronta para sair, mas ele tinha um tiro final para dar.

-Espero que um dia você engula todas essas palavras prepotentes, e cuidado para não engasgar, não vou estar do lado para te ajudar a respirar de novo.

Como algo que estava indo tão bem, se estilhaçava em meros minutos? Ele não se conformava por estar tão miserável em virtude de uma boa ação. Talvez fosse um tipo de castigo para todas as merdas que ele já fez na vida, mas não adiantava mais chorar pelo leite derramado, ele não se arrependia do que fez. O que restava era se recompor depois do ataque que tinha recebido, e escutar palavras como aquela, da pessoa que você mais queria por perto, não era nada fácil. A desconfiança e a acusação nos olhos dela o perseguiriam por dias sem fim.

E assim o que era deixou de ser, eles não se viam, não se falavam, tudo o que faziam em relação ao outro era cultivar a arte de ignorar, mas as batidas apertadas do coração não era algo que pudesse ser desconsiderado, ou esquecido, e essa foi a lembrança constante de que tinha algo faltando. Os dois se afundaram na saudade que tinham um do outro, sem que o orgulho permitisse uma nova conversa depois que os ânimos esfriaram. Ela continuou a acreditar que ele tinha interpretado um papel, e ele, que ela nunca se dispôs a realmente acreditar.

Era claro para todos o que tinha acontecido entre aqueles, que a boca pequena, já consideravam um dos casais mais populares de Hogwarts. A briga tinha sido feia, mas ninguém conseguiu entender realmente a razão, já que os que sabiam eram poucos e não estavam dispostos a dividir o conhecimento. Mais de um mês se passou com a situação se deteriorando cada vez mais, os marotos percebiam que o James já não tinha o mesmo ânimo para nada, e as amigas de Lilly comentando que nem estudar direito ela conseguia.

A garota, estava cansada de ter que enxugar lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em surgir todas as vezes que ela lembrava da maneira que ele sorria para ela, ou de como ele parecia ter mudado. Se sentia uma tola, idiota, estúpida por estar sofrendo com isso, mas não conseguia evitar. Pelo menos o ano já tinha chegado à metade, não faltava mais muito tempo para ter que evitá-lo. Ela andava distraída nas aulas, e em um desses momentos de distração, ela quase tropeçou em uma aluna da lufa-lufa que vinha em sua direção nos corredores.

-Desculpa, é Lisa, né? - ela reconhecia de vista a garotinha do quinto ano.

-Sim, não foi nada… - ela era pequena, e pareceu se encolher ainda mais antes de continuar hesitante - eu preciso falar com você…

Lilly não conseguiu imaginar qual seria a razão da tal conversa, mas assentiu e a garota a levou para uma sala de aula vazia, onde entre soluços e lágrimas, explicou a ela o que tinha acontecido no dia em que o James se envolveu na briga. Ela estava andando no corredor quando um aluno da sonserina que sempre corria atrás dela a cercou, o James chegou bem na hora em que o rapaz a segurava tentando arrancar um beijo a força e acabou livrando-a dele.

-Eu juro, ele só estava me ajudando - ela fez uma pausa - desculpa por não ter dito antes, eu não sabia que vocês tinham brigado por isso e… e desculpa por fugir na hora, eu devia ter ficado para explicar, ele recebeu uma detenção.

-A culpa não foi sua, mas obrigada por ter me contado - ela ficou mais um tempo acalmando a menina e a convencendo de que ela não tinha feito nada de errado.

Ao sair daquela sala, ela se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo, sua alma estava perigando desaparecer, pois tudo a sua volta parecia fora de foco e desconexo. Ela tinha gritado e acusado o James, quando na verdade ele não tinha feito nada mais do que qualquer pessoa de boa índole faria: ajudar uma pessoa que precisava. A injustiça que cometeu a estava corroendo por dentro, e a culpa só aumentava ao lembrar do olhar gelado com o qual ele se despediu dela na última vez que se falaram. As lágrimas começaram antes mesmo que ela conseguisse chegar ao quarto. Sua respiração era entrecortada por soluços profundos que ameaçavam fazê-la perder o fôlego. De fato estava engasgando em suas palavras, assim como o James esperava que fizesse.

Ela tinha que falar com ele, encontrá-lo nem que fosse apenas para se desculpar, mesmo se ele não quisesse mais olhar na cara dela depois disso. Ele precisava saber que ela tinha consciência de que estava errada. Respirando fundo, ela enxugou pela última vez o rosto na fronha do travesseiro e foi em busca da pessoa que precisava encontrar. Procurou por vários lugares, mas num palpite, andou atá a quadra de quadribol e o encontrou montado na vassoura, voando em círculos rápidos.

Ele parou assim que a viu, algo no rosto dela mostrava uma mudança em relação ao último encontro, mas James ainda estava muito ferido para dar importância a isso. Retomou sua atividade, se ela quisesse falar com ele, ia ter que se esforçar, ele não facilitaria as coisas.

-James! - ela gritou colocando as mãos em concha sobre a boca.

A falta de resposta não a dissuadiu, ele imaginava que não seria simples.

-James, por favor! Eu preciso falar com você.

-Me lembro de alguém que não queria nem me deixar falar…

-Por favor, me escuta.

-Eu não sou uma pessoa boa, lembra? Era só teatro, por que eu te escutaria agora? - ele olhou do alto para ela, a voz carregada de ressentimento.

-Eu estava errada, me desculpa.

-Como você me disse uma vez, tarde demais - ele se virou para se afastar novamente, mas ela tirou a varinha do bolso e trouxe a vassoura dele para perto dela.

-Me escuta, você pode me mandar embora depois, mas me deixa falar - ela tinha os olhos tão cheios de lágrimas que pareciam dois cristais, o rosto vermelho indicava que ela já havia chorado bastante, de perto assim era impossível ignorar os detalhes e o James não foi capaz de dizer não para ela daquele jeito.

-Fala - ele desceu da vassoura a alguns palmos dela e cruzou os braços.

-A menina da lufa-lufa veio falar comigo hoje, eu sei o que realmente aconteceu - a voz dela saia baixa e trêmula, demostrando todo o constrangimento pelas ações anteriores.

-Você teria sabido muito antes se tivesse me escutado - ele rebateu sem levantar a voz.

-Eu sei, mas…

-Mas o que? Mas você não confia em mim? É isso?

-Não! - ela gritou.

-Então trate de explicar enquanto eu ainda estou escutando.

-Você… eu - as palavras não saiam, tudo parecia confuso na sua mente, que agora sobre o escrutínio do olhar magoado dele, não conseguia se concentrar.

-Se esse é o melhor que você pode fazer… - ele deu um passo para se afastar, mas ela agarrou o seu braço, mantendo-o no lugar, com uma grande dose de surpresa.

-Eu não te deixei falar naquele dia, e eu estava errada - ela começou - mas é que me doeu tanto pensar… pensar que a pessoa que eu tinha descoberto há poucos meses pudesse não existir.

-Você não me deu nem chance de me defender! - ele vociferou.

-Eu sei! Mas quando eu ouvi que você tinha brigado, tudo sumiu a minha volta, eu só conseguia pensar que eu tinha me enganado e que você não era a pessoa que eu imaginava e eu não consegui lidar com isso, James.

-A ponto de nem me escutar? - ele rebateu, incrédulo.

-Sim. O que você precisa entender, é que você entrou na minha vida, James, não a pessoa que você era antes, mas a que eu conheci por debaixo disso tudo, e só de pensar em me separar desse James, eu…

-Pirou? - as palavras dela começaram a amolecer o coração machucado ele, será que ele estava interpretando direito o que ela tentava dizer?

-Isso, pirei!

-Você foi cruel, Lily, eu merecia pelo menos que você me escutasse - ele murmurou.

-Eu sei.

-Como você acreditou que era tudo um teatro? - ele a encarava, precisando escutar a resposta.

-Eu não estava pensando direito James, me vi numa situação que me faria te perder e só consegui te atacar.

-E você se importava tanto assim em me perder? - o coração dele começou a pulsar como um louco, parecia que tudo dependia apenas daquela resposta.

A Lily respirou fundo, se aproximou dele antes de responder.

-Sim - essa era a maior confissão de todas, e o James teve que lutar com afinco para não se desdobrar num sorriso de êxtase - eu senti sua falta em cada um desses dias, é estranho não te ver, não conversar…

-Eu também senti saudade - ele confessou, de que adiantava negar?

Ele podia ter guardado a mágoa pelo que ela fez, mas nada era maior do que a felicidade de escutar que ela se importava de tê-lo ao seu lado e que sentia falta de sua presença.

-Você me perdoa? - ela precisava tanto escutar uma resposta positiva que nem percebeu que prendeu a respiração.

-Você me perdoou uma vez - ele falou, pegando as mãos delas nas suas - claro que eu te perdoo.

Parecia que tudo tinha voltado aos eixos novamente, eles se olhavam com sorrisos nos olhos e corações acelerados, ao invés de desviarem o olhar e tentar se esconder.

-Sabe o que isso significa? - ela falou

-Não.

-Que você ganhou o nosso trato! - ela estava tão feliz por ele ser exatamente a pessoa que ela imaginava.

-Ganhei mesmo! - ele não conseguia se afastar, sabia que tinha prometido não fazer nenhum tipo de avanço, mas tudo contribuía para que ele quisesse apenas encurtar o espaço entre eles e colar os lábios nos dela.

-Isso quer dizer que eu tenho que ganhar a minha recompensa - ela provocou.

-Hum… será que você está merecendo?

-Ei! Trato é trato!

-Só se você me prometer que nunca mais vai duvidar de mim, e se isso acontecer, vai me deixar falar, pelo menos - a hesitação na voz dele, traia o sentimento que borbulhava por dentro.

-Prometo.

-Então o que você quer de recompensa? - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas

-Fecha os olhos - ela pediu.

-Hã?

-Só faz como eu pedi.

Ele assentiu e cerrou os olhos, não entendendo direito o que esperar. Ela passou as mãos pela cintura dele e trazendo-o para mais perto ainda, pressionou os lábios nos dele, num beijo que ela já ansiava há muito tempo. Ele se sobressaltou com a ação, abriu os olhos, mas não hesitou em aprofundar o contato que era só o que faltava para fazer daquele um dia com final perfeito.

Aquele foi o primeiro de muitos beijos trocados naquela tarde e ao longo do resto da vida deles, que infelizmente não viria a ser longa, mas seria bem vivida e cheia de amor. Onde no começo haviam duas pessoas que não conseguiam se imaginar juntas, no fim não podiam sequer lembrar de como era quando estavam separados.


End file.
